Volpe del Cacciatore: Fox Hunter
by Onikai Yoko
Summary: A clan of alien hunters witness something they thought they would never see, a pack of adult oomans beating an ooman pup. Their justified rage rescues this boy. What happens when they offer him training? Does he deny it and take the path the village wants him to take? Or will he take the path he wishes to take to achieve his dream
1. Chapter 1: Hunters

**Hello everyone, while three of my more popular stories are on hiatus as I write this, I was reading a lot of fanfiction. I came across a few AVP/Naruto cross over fanfics and I thought about writing one. Most of the time, random fanfiction crossovers come across my mind, sometimes even triple or quadruple crossovers. Now most of the ones I saw had Naruto and the Xenomorphs. Read a good one about that. Also read a few where Naruto is either trained by the Yautja or is a kind of cross over breed. I want to make a different kind of one. Yautja and Xenomorphs will appear in here, but rarely. But the concept of the villain allying themselves with the Xenomorphs will happen. **

**And so, let's begin. **

**Key**

_Predator speaking_

**Predator/Kyuubi speaking English**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

Oomans speaking

**Naruto speaking Yautjan**

**Chapter 1: Hunters**

Massacre. That's the only word that could be used to truly describe the scene we find ourselves coming to. That's the only word one could think of when they see this. On a planet to an alien race of Hunters that have long since forgotten their origin, they only remember one thing: _we were born here. _

As we go through the camp, we come across what seems to be a hunter. He's not wearing much, and if he were human and in a village, it could be said he and his comrades may be charged with indecent exposure. He wore mesh under armor that was designed to keep his body temperature regular. On his forearms were wrist gauntlets. The one on his right hand contained a holographic computer and wrist blades for close quarters combat. His legs were covered in a type of metallic boot. This hunter stood at a height of 8' 10". On his back was what appeared to be a survival pack and what was connected to a type of energy weapon.

Their faces were covered in a mask that was slick and designed for the individual wearer. Each mask had four protrusions and a place for the eyes. Breathing tubes connected the mask to what appeared to be an oxygen tank and allowed them to breath in this atmosphere. What completed his outfit was the red cape on his shoulders and the bones hanging from his belt and the skull that was wrapped around his Bio mask.

The hunter crouched at it's latest kill. Taking out the ceremonial knife, he slowly started skinning his prey, what they called ooman. These oomans where some of the best hunts because their fight or flight responses always made them fight against the hunters. The hunter finished his work and stretched out the skin, and draped it over a fire to dry it out. Then he walked over to the corpse and put his hands on both sides of its head and with a sickening ripping sound, pulled the head and spine from the bodies shoulders. He slowly started removing the meat from the head, and would later cook and dry it for preservation.

Once this task was completed, he found a pool of water and took a blue liquid filled container and poured it in. The water hissed and bubbled, almost as if cursing the hunter for doing this to him. The hunter dipped the spine and skull in the water and counted to three and pulled the head from the water. What came out was a completely cleaned skull. The hunter held up the skull and roared to the heavens of his successful hunt, scaring away the local wildlife.

The predator hung his kill from the branches of a tree and took a second trophy, what appeared to be a headband with some kind of leaf like symbol. He tied it around his arm and proceeded to run through the forest. When he saw that he was close to a village with the same leaf symbol on the door, he paused. He would scout this area as would his brothers, to find the best people to hunt.

So, he sent a message to his clan and soon, they arrived in pods with their Elder nodding to him. They set up camp, and the Elder was walking along the edge when he thought he heard the sounds of a child in pain, screaming and crying for help. He placed his mask on his head and roared to two other members of his clan. One had the lower mandible jaw of a snake attached to his mask and a _very _sharp sword on his belt. The second, the tallest of the two had the bones of a human hand on his gloves, and they were black. They ran after him, all activating their invisible cloaks and the Elder discarding his Elder cape.

The threesome raced through the trees and soon stopped at their destination, the Elder raising his hand in a fist, calling for a stop.

"_Why are we stopping Elder?" _one said in their animal like language.

The Elder pointed down and the Hunters growled at what they saw. There was a group of adult oomans beating on a smaller ooman that appeared to be no more than six summers old. They growled and were preparing to jump down when the Elder stopped them.

_"Why aren't we stopping this Elder?" _the second said.

_"I wish to see why they beat this little ooman before killing them," _the Elder stated.

_"But beating a pup no matter the species is unforgivable," _the first said.

With that, the Elder nodded, and unleashing a roar, they descended upon the group. They circled the young ooman, their cloaks still up. The older oomans tried to get through to the boy, but was startled when they hit nothing but air. The hunters deactivated their cloaks and the oomans were even more scared when the shortest of the group seemed to tower over them.

_"Why do you hurt this boy?" _the Elder growled.

The humans were confused until the Elder pressed a button on his gauntlet and then suddenly, he could speak English, or Japanese rather.

**"Why do you hurt this boy?" **he repeated growling louder.

"He's not a boy," one brave civilian said. "He's a demon in human form."

**"I only see a boy that is in pain from the beating you gave him." **the Elder snarled.

"Yeah well what do you know?" a chunin said. "You're new here. This demon terrorized our village and took our families, friends and loves from us."

**"By demon, I assume you mean the second energy source I sense in this boy?"** the Elder said.

The chunin nodded.

**"The demon inside of him hates you all for hurting him, but seems to be emitting great amounts of love to the boy," **the Elder said. **"But I ask you, is there a law dealing with what you've just done?" **

They all nodded.

**"Is the punishment death?" **

Another nod.

**"Blackhand, Sharpsword, kill them while I take the boy to the village leader." **

_"Yes elder," _Sharpsword said.

The oomans started screaming as Blackhand and Sharpsword put them to the sword **(AN: And yes that pun was very intended). **The Elder picked up the unconscious Naruto, activated his cloak, which cloaked the boy as well. The Elder ran to the village, jumping over the gates, the cloaked Blackhand and Sharpsword trailing not far behind.

-Konohagakure no Sato/Hokage's Office-

The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Sarutobi Hiruzen was fighting the greatest enemy known to man. This was not some beatable mortal foe that he had faced in the past. This was not some idiot Sharigan having, Hokage title wanting, old warhawk of a bitch -somewhere underneath Konoha, Shimura Danzo sneezed- and this was not, some damned pasty skinned boy loving, limp dick having snake -somewhere in Rice Country, Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin sneezed- oh no. This was the one enemy no Kage could defeat. The one thing that the predecessors of most Kage probably died to escape this damn near inescapable enemy. This enemy was the most feared enemy to every man, woman, boy and girl.

This enemy was...paperwork.

The Hokage's pen was writing furiously across the paper, going ten miles a minute. He was trying to defeat this foe before reinforcements came in. But as luck would have it, he wasn't truly lucky. His secretary came in with more paperwork, causing Sarutobi to growl, and hunker down, much to the amusement of the ANBU watching. Taking out a second pen, due to his ambidexterity, Sarutobi began writing even faster than before, trying to outdo this enemy, but reinforcements came every two to ten minutes. Sarutobi growled and almost yelled as the paperwork now went to the ceiling.

He quickly did one handed signs and prepared to burn this enemy with a quick Katon jutsu, but he remembered something his successor/predecessor once said. _I had some extra help. _Having an epiphany, he slammed his head onto the desk and created three shadow clones, who immediately jumped to the top of the pile and began attacking it even fiercer than their creator did, using kunai covered in ink to best this unspeakable foe. This caused the ANBU to lose their cloaking jutsu and they ended up rolling on the floor, laughing until they were gasping for breath and crying underneath their msaks.

By the time they were done, three stacks were created, allowed laws, denied laws and idiotic and very denied laws concerning his surrogate grandson Naruto Uzumaki. Now granted that everyone hated Naruto because he was the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, but that was out of his control.

He tried to make life easier for Naruto, but it was hard due to him having to deal with the imbeciles, non seal knowing, cock sucking motherfuckers of the Civilian and Elder Councils. The Shinobi Council loved Naruto. Most of them were friends with his parents, except that bastard Fugaku. He looked up from his musings, noticing a presence in the room.

"Whoever you are," Hiruzen stated. "Come out."

Just then, right in front of his desk, three creatures appeared and one appeared to be holding Naruto who was unconscious. Hiruzen was about to yell for his ANBU to exterminate these things when the one that appeared to be the leader held up his hand.

**"Calm yourself Elder Ooman," **the Elder said. **"My name is Longclaw, Elder of the first Kwell'tar Yautja tribe. What is your name?" **

"I am the Sandaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sarutobi Hiruzen. I am the legal guardian of the boy in your arms," Hiruzen said.

The shorter one to Longclaw's right (Sharpsword) growled, which oddly sounded like a scoff.

**"If you were truly his guardian, then you would protect him better. Yautja clans are dictatorships, the councils can not do anything we do not allow. If you must, take back the power that you have lost. If need be, act like us and kill them if they get out of line once. But I will be taking Naruto to raise as my own pup since I did not have one of my own. I wish for him to be able to protect himself" **

"You can't do that!" Hiruzen growled. "He is a citizen of this vill-"

"I accept," came a small squeaky voice that caused them to jump.

In Longclaws arms, Naruto was awake with his arms crossed as he looked at the Hokage.

"I'm going with them Jiji."

"But Naruto, you do not know these people. They could really be Iwa-nin in dis-"

"Natsumi-chan can smell a henge dammit. She knows they aren't. I want to be able to protect myself and her in the future so I will go with them. Longclaw-san, when do we leave?"

**"Now. And we start with stamina. We know your stamina is good for a boy your age, but we want it to be excellent for a boy your age. Do you know how we'll start training you right now?"**

Naruto shook his head.

All three hunters activated their cloaks and their eyes glowed before they each targeted Naruto with their plasma casters and activated their wrist blades.

_"Run boy." _the Elder growled.

Surprisingly, Naruto understood and jumped out the window with the hunters, or Predators if you will, chasing him. The roars of the Predators as they began a hunt of who would be their newest brother, would echo through the night, striking fear through the hearts of the six year old children that would start the academy tomorrow.

**Chapter End**

**And there ends the first chapter of my new fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**(Was that scene with Hiruzen and the paperwork funny enough?) **

**(What will happen now that Naruto is to be trained by these hunters? Find out next on Volpe del Cacciatore!) **


	2. Chapter 2: Cacciatore di Volpi

Coduss: Hilarious as always! I've been trying to figure out why none of the older anbu ever told hiruzen about how minato managed to beat the paper demon(which I think is a plot by pain using konans paper powers to weaken the kage' s) 

**Onikai: Sorry, but now I must use your idea at the end of this review. I just instantly got _thousands _of ideas just off of that. -chuckles darkly- -in the background, Konan of the Akatsuki can be seen smirking evilly while Sarutobi, A, the Kazekage, Ryoutinben Onoki and Yagura can be seen in a corner in the fetal position all sucking their thumbs. This delay with Yagura has caused the bloodline wars to be ended)**

: great start for the story. btw who is paired with naruto? 

**Onikai: Thank you. And as I said, that is undecided. **

Daku-DarkNess316: interesting story cant wait to read more. is Kimimaro going to be in this.  
what the picture you used I want to say its alucard but I'm not sure 

**Onikai: Thank you. If I do put Kimimaro in here, he may have also been taken in by the Predators and would join Konoha under Naruto's new clan the Cacciatore or Volpe (don't know the name yet really), which would also allow the Predators into Konoha under said clan name. And yes, my picture is the No-Life King, that fuck mothering vampire we all love, ALUCARDDDDDDD!**

Amusebeard: Good chapter, though if you want to say Fox Hunter in italian, it's Cacciatore di Volpi, what you wrote could be roughly translated in Fox of the Hunter.

**Onikai: Thanks. But when you think about it, he is a Fox of the Hunters, so each title would fit for this story.**

246vili (Guest): 246vili:I see in this fic Naruto already knows about Kyuubi... who is a vixen and called Natsumi-chan. Well, interesting so far, I wonder what changes will you make compared to the other Naruto/Predator stories I read so far.  
Awaiting next chapter

**Onikai: I plan on doing many things different. So far, there are only about 4 out of the ten fanfictions that are listed as an AVP crossover that actually have him allying with the Predators. Most have him as allying with the Xenomorphs and using them to destroy those who have wronged him. But mine is more or less only Yautja centered and Xenomorphs are only mentioned, but that is bound to change.**

Chapter 2: Cacciatore di Volpi

Torture. Agony. Unbearable. Damning. Irritating. Frustrating. These are words that can describe what the Sandaime Hokage is feeling. If you haven't guessed it by now, the Hokage is trying to defeat his greatest enemy...the dreaded thousand headed fiend, worse than that damn Danzo and that little boy loving snake, Orochimaru, paperwork.

His previoustechniques for defeating this monstrosity have not worked. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed his secretary's face had changed in the last twelve hours. She had a stud pierced into her chin. Her hair was a bluish-gray color and she had an origami rose in her hair. Her eyes were orange and she had a small smirk on her face.

She was Konan, the only _alive _female member of the Akatsuki. Or rather, it was a paper clone of her. Every Kage in the Elemental Nations had a paper clone of Konan as their secretary for the time being. This was how she weakened him, but somehow, that bastard Yondaime Raikage found a way to train and do paperwork at once. Other Kages, like Sarutobi, Onoki and the Yondaime Kazekage used clones and read porn all damn day.

This caused his skills to rust, and he wouldn't notice. So, he kept using clones on her endless amount of paperwork, but it wouldn't help. She smirked at the mumbled curses of the aged kage and slowly proceeded to create more paperwork.

-Outskirts of Konoha-

**(AN: Graduation age changed to fifteen. Want them to have more experience in actual shinobi matters so that's what the academy curriculum covers in this story the last three years.)**

Nine years had passed and the nine years were truly uneventful. The ANBU have become lax in skill because no pranks were played on their headquarters. A certain silver haired shinobi have even gotten a beer gut, much to the ire of a purple, pineapple haired kunoichi. The Eternal Gate Guards, Izumo and Kotetsu were lounging around, not doing their job, so they didn't notice a group of about three armor wearing aliens and one armor wearing teen walking through the gate, that is, until an ANBU stopped the foursome.

"Halt," the Inu masked assassin said. "Who are you and why are you in the village?"

_"My name is Longclaw," _the robe wearing hunter said. _"I am here to register my son in as a ninja of your village, though I do not understand as to why he would want to come back." _

"Ummm, Japanese please," the ANBU said.

**"My name is Longclaw. I am here to register my son in as a ninja of your village, though I do not understand as to why he would want to come back to this thrice damned village." **

"What do you mean come back? And you have no right to talk about the Hidden Leaf that way! We are the most loving and family oriented village around."

The teen laughed a Yautja like laugh, much to the ANBU's ire.

"Are you this man's son boy?"

The teen nodded.

"Who are you child? I'll have to take you to the Sandaime so you can be registered."

**"We know our way there Inu-san. Now please leave us be." **

The group walked past the ANBU who narrowed his eye under his mask and proceeded to silently follow them, thinking that his skill trumped theirs. He didn't realize that these people are the _masters _at stalking prey, so they knew he was there the whole time.

The foursome entered the Hokage Tower and the Elder spoke to the secretary. The preteen noticed something was off and before reaching her, he activated his cloak, much to the confusion of his companions.

**"Hello, we would like to see your Hokage," **Sharpsword said.

"I'm sorry but he's busy," she said. "He has too much paperwoUGHHHHHHHH."

The teen was crouched down under her, his wrist blades going through her lower back and out of her chest. He deactivated his cloak and proceeded to stand. The chuunin on standby was about to call for them to arrest the ten, but then saw that the secretary had turned into paper and fell apart. With a growl and shake of his head, the blonde dread-locked teen threw the "corpse" off of his wristblades and cleaned them then proceeded to put them back into his gauntlet.

The Elder nodded to the boy who you couldn't tell with his mask of course, was smiling at his father figure. The teen knocked on the door to which was answered with a frustrated "Come in." The teen opened the door and the Elder and his guards came in after him.

"Elder Longclaw?" Hiruzen said confused. "What are you doing here?"

**"Returning with my son as promised,"** the Elder replied as he motioned to the boy.

Hiruzen looked at the young boy and noticed that he wasn't dressed like other Yautja. For one, instead of the normal mesh armor, it appeared that he just wore a mesh undershirt. He was wearing black and gray ACU (Army Combat Uniform) pants with them being tucked into his boots. His chest armor was a blood red and his mesh shirt was long sleeved. On his right arm was his wrist blades and what appeared to be a tattoo of a fox.

On his back was the normal survival pack along with the plasma caster. He appeared to have a whip on his left hip along with the ceremonial dagger on his right, tucked safely in a sheath in his boot. On his back there was also a sword. Now his mask was what intrigued him. It looked to be made of the skull of a fox. Now granted, the normal Yautja mask was there, but the entire skull of a fox seemed to be wrapped around it with the eye holes of the skull going over the eyes of the mask.

Hiruzen tried pearing into the eyes, but couldn't see due to the reflective properties of the eyes. Then he saw the blonde dreadlocks and knew who it was after rethinking on the fox tattoo. The teen just stood there, arms crossed over his chest waiting for him to get it. The Hokage's eyes widened in recognition.

"Naruto-kun?" the Sandaime said.

"Hai Jii-san," the teen said removing the breathing tubes from his mask, revealing his blue eyes and mandibled **(AN: Is that a word) **face. "I'm back."

The Sandaime ran around the desk and hugged the boy, noting he had to look up a bit at him. "You've gotten so tall. What's with the mandibles?"

"A Yautjan blood ritual that allowed me to become a true part of the clan after my trials. That's why I wear this mask. Now then, can I be registered and go take the genin exam?"

"Yes, of course my boy."

The Hokage handed Naruto a form, which was filled out quickly. He handed it back to the Kage who nodded. He looked at the three behind him.

"Naruto," he said, lacing his fingers in his lap and smoking on his pipe. "I know how attached you've become to your Kwell'tar tribe, so I was wondering if you'd want to establish it as a clan in Konoha with a unique bloodline that allows them to hunt better than most beasts."

Naruto looked back at Longclaw and without asking for permission, nodded. Longclaw tilted his head at the conversation, silently thanking his translator.

"Elder Longclaw, since Naruto wants your tribe established as a shinobi clan, what would you like for it to be named?"

**"I would like for it to be named Ryoushi," **Longclaw said rubbing his chin. **"I believe that is one of your words for hunter correct?" **

The Sandaime nodded. "I believe you wish to be established as clan head with Naruto as your heir?"

Longclaw shook his head. **"No. Kitsuge will be clan head. I've stepped back as leader of the clan when he turned ten. He had already lead the clan on many great hunts and made many changes that will shape the history of our clan." **

"Kitsuge?"

"Yautjan for fox Jii-san. That is the name I was given when I had killed my first Xenomorph. But I believe I best be going. I'll let you all iron out the details of the clan. Call me for the council meeting that you'll undoubtedly have. Ja ne."

With that, Naruto jumped out of the window, carrying the paper the Sandaime had given him, and ran along the rooftops, cloaked until he got into the academy.

-The Academy-

Umino Iruka, chunin instructor of this class of genin hopefuls, was about to start handing out the students test papers, when the door was kicked open. The confusing part was no one came in. But Iruka, using his training noticed there was a slight curving in of the surroundings in a particular spot and he took a kunai from his pouch and threw it.

There was as blur as it flew past two of his students, the heirs of the Akimichi and Nara clans, one of whom was eating and the other sleeping with a puddle of drool by his face. But what surprised him was the fact that the kunai was stopped in mid air. Then, a person appeared, seemingly from thin air, much to the surprise of the other students and was clutching the kunai between his index and middle fingers.

"Who are you?" Iruka asked.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Ryoushi Naruto," the blonde said.

"Namikaze," said a pink haired banshee. "Yeah right, there is no way you're related to the Fourth. Why would he help make a freak like you."

The new blonde in the class raised an eyebrow and the entire class waited to see what he would do. In a blur, he was crouched on Sakura's desk with some kind of sheathed kunai surrounding her head.

"Talk about my father again and I will kill you where you stand girl," he growled.

_"Naruto!" _came the voice of the Elder.

Immediately, Naruto backflipped off of the desk and turned. Everyone was confused because Naruto bowed on one knee, but no one was there. Naruto kept his head down, and the Elder appeared, his cape in the hands of Sharpsword and mask on his belt, showing his alien face. The girls screamed and Iruka was running at him, but Naruto intervened and kicked the chunin away.

_"Keep your hands off my grandfather fool," _he growled in Yautjan.

"What?"

**"He said keep your hands off my grandfather fool," **Blackhand said chuckling.

"What are you freaks?" the brooder, Uchiha Sasuke stated. "And furthermore, I want your weapons. They would greatly help me in achieving my ambition."

**"We don't give a damn about your petty ambitions boy," **Longclaw said. **"Naruto, why did you attack the ooman female?" **

"She insulted my father Oji," Naruto stated, hands down at his sides.

**"That has always been a touchy subject for you so I understand. Don't let it happen again alright?" **

"Yes grandfather. Is there anything else you wanted?"

Longclaw nodded, **"You are now established as the clan head of the Ryoushi clan. The rest of your brothers and sisters will be here shortly. Elder Third has stated the council meeting will be held after the genin exams to give you time to complete these exams." **

"WHAT!" the banshee screeched. **(AN: Damn. I'm tired of her already) **"How can he be the clan head of a new clan! He just moved in here!"

"And don't ignore me when an Uchiha is talked to you," the Uchiha said walking up to, and placing his hand on the Elder's shoulder.

The Elder raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto.

_"Permission to beat him to a bloodly pulp?" _Naruto asked.

_"You're clan head," _Longclaw replied.

_"But you are my Elder and grandfather. I have to respect you." _

_ "You know I shudder to think as to what you could have been like had we not found you." _

_ "A stupid orange wearing idiot shouting believe it all the time and saying I'd be Hokage." _

_ "Yes probably. And no, I'll take out the trash." _

With that, the Elder turned and punched the emo in the stomach and kicked him back. Sharpsword and Blackhand restrained him as he tried taking out a kunai and stabbing the Elder as he turned to Iruka to apologize.

"I'm sorry Elder-san," Iruka said. "Everyone, take your tests while my assistant Hana Inuzuka watches you all. I'm taking Sasuke to the ANBU for attacking a clan Elder. Now then Hana please watch them."

Hana Inuzuka, heiress of the Inuzuka clan and Kiba Inuzuka's older sister nodded. Naruto took a seat next to the dog boy and waited. Once his test was given to him, he quickly completed it and noticed that one of his Yautjan sisters, Viper was watching him through the window, albeit cloaked. But it wouldn't due to have the title of second best hunter in the clan if he wasn't so aware of his surroundings that he could sense the almost quiet hum that signified a cloak was activated.

Soon, Iruka came back with an annoyed Sasuke who was mumbling about not getting what he deserved and went to his seat. Sasuke quickly finished his test and gave it to Iruka. With that, everyone headed outside to the sparring grounds for the taijutsu portion.

Soon, came the turn for our blonde hero who was paired against Sasuke and Hana since the portion of this test caused for a student to face another along with the assistant chunin, at least that's why the civilians put for as Naruto's stipulation. Now, the council had come to watch, the civlianss because of believing the Uchiha could defeat the demon, the shinobi wanting to see how far this went. Most of Naruto's clan was there, but cloaked, knowing he would win.

"Are all fighters ready?" Iruka asked.

All nodded.

"Hajime."

With that, Iruka jumped back and Sasuke and Hana ran at Naruto. Naruto just jumped over the two of them, took his whip off his belt and wrapped it around Sasuke ankle. As he landed, he pulled, flicking the Uchiha into the air. Naruto got down on all fours and soon, a red chakra cloak appeared around him and his nails lengthened to claws.

He looked at the airborne Uchiha heir, his chakra tail waving behind him with a mind of his own. The Hokage and his ANBU were preparing to jump in, fearing that the Kyuubi was breaking the seal, but Longclaw appeared in between them and shook his head. Hiruzen saw a girl with red hair that went down to her shapely ass along with two twitching fox ears and nine swishing fox tails-wait, _fox tails? _

"KYUUBI!" Hiruzen shouted as he pointed at the girl.

Said girl nodded as she watched her mate at work. **"Yes Hiruzen, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now please leave me be so I can watch Ruto-kun." **

"Ruto-kun?" Hiruzen said confused. "If you hurt my grandson in any way, I'll kill you."

**"As if you'd be allowed to kill Kitsuge-sama's queen," **Blackhand said appearing next to the Elder. **"One threatening move on her person and the entire clan descends on Konoha, **_**en masse." **_

__"How many members do you guys have again?"

**"One-hundred thousand," **Longclaw replied, but then shushed them to watch his son/grandson.

-The Fight-

_"Kitsune no Mai: Ichi: Ketsuki ha no mai!" _Naruto roared as he disappeared from view.

To all watching, even Hiruzen, he disappeared from view. The only ones who could track him was the Ryoushi clan (Predators) and Natsumi. They watched as Naruto appeared behind the Uchiha and proceeded to kick him in the stomach and chest, inflicting major internal damage and then grabbed his arms and legs and began spinning in the Primary Lotus.

Ten seconds before they hit the ground, Naruto jumped out of the spin and Sasuke slammed into the ground. He returned to his four point stance, waiting to see if Sasuke would wake up from it, which surprisingly he did.

"I am an Uchiha, an elite," Sasuke said. "I will not be defeated by a commoner with techniques that should be mine."

"Sorry bitch," Naruto said, much to the ire of Sakura and Sasuke. "But these techniques are mine and my clans. Clan secrets are not transferred to another clan unless it is in the case of a clan alliance. Speaking of that, I would like to speak with the Hyuuga and Aburame clan heads after the council meeting."

Hinata and Shino nodded, basically stating they'd inform their fathers.

With that, Sasuke ran at Naruto, throwing kunai and shuriken, while using a Genjutsu to cover up his movements. But with Naruto's complete assimilation of Natsumi's chakra and Yuatjan blood, he was immune to such techniques and disappeared. With this, he reappeared from the cloud of dust, his body devoid of wounds and the kunai and shuriken at his feet. Sasuke growled, and remembering the conversation from earlier, he threw kunai at Natsumi, to the surprise of everyone present.

Naruto's eyes widened and in a burst of youkai with a second tail growing, he appeared in front of the projectiles, holding the girl bridal style and the bladed weapons melting as soon as they came in contact with his youkai cloak. Naruto handed Natsumi off to Blackhand, who nodded at his leader. Naruto placed his hands on the ground, then turned and looked at Sasuke, his eyes turning black beneath his biomask.

Honoring the tradition of what happens when one attacks anothers mate in the tribe, Naruto took off his chest armor and weapons. His youkai cloak disappeared as his biomask fell to the ground. He turned and looked at Sasuke, and what put the Uchiha off was not the mandibles on the sides of the boys mouth, but it was the look in his eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are hereby dis-" Iruka started but stopped when he found a dagger at his throat.

_"You stop this match and I'll kill you dolphin-ooman," _Longclaw said. **"That boy has just disrespected the ancient law of our clan. Anyone who dares to attack the participants mate who is not in the match is to die. This will happen unless the Sandaime wishes for it to be so."**

"I don't want you to kill Sasuke Naruto," Hiruzen said popcorn appearing in his hand and a couch for him, Longclaw and Natsumi to sit on appearing behind him. They all sat down and he continued as they passed the popcorn. This squad a massive sweatdrop and looks of confusion from the Ryoushi. "But I do want you to knock him around enough to get that damn stick out of his pompous ass."

Naruto nodded and roared, running at the Uchiha in a blur. Sasuke, not having his sharigan, **(AN: Which he may never get I might add!) **could not block in time and was sent flying, but not out of the circle. Naruto knocked him around for ten minutes straight and when he finally stopped, Sasuke was a bloody heap on the floor. Sakura screeched for her mother to punish Naruto, but Mebuki shook her head saying this was within Naruto's rights. **(AN: No, Mebuki will not be against Naruto in this fic) **Sasuke tried to stand, but Naruto stepped on his chest, getting a groan of pain and cough of blood from the boy.

With a bloodthirsty smirk that caused Sasuke to shiver and Natsumi to get a little hot under the collar, he yanked his leg along the Uchiha's chest, causing a snap which signified the breaking of several ribs. Naruto looked to the sky and roared, all of the Ryoushi standing and joining him. Natsumi changed to her fox form and joined in, along with the Inuzuka dogs, which scared off any country that was threatening Konoha for awhile, at least until the Chunin Selection Exams.

**Chapter End**

** So, what'd you guys think. Read and Review please I wanna know how I did. **


	3. Chapter 3: Team Assignments

nickorin fusionspark - dude that was awesome its about time sasugay got his butt handed to and on a silver platter at good job!

**Onikai: Thank you. **

Coduss: Excellent job with the chapter. Thanks for using my little idea, just thought it would make sense with how evil the paper work is. On to pairing questions... So we have natsumi in the pairing, and we have a certain pineapple haired snake queen becoming disappointed with the one-eyed uchiha a** kisser, maybe we can get her in too? Another thought I had...since mebuki isn't against naruto, maybe we can give sakura the ultimate insult by having naruto get with her mom, definitely something sakura would hate

**Onikai: Thanks Coduss. You're very welcome. Yes Natsumi is in it, maybe Anko will be added as a rub in to Kakashi's face. On that last bit...(very dark chuckle) You are just evil my friend. Just plain evil. Maybe, just maybe we'll do that. Oh fuck it! I am doing it!**

Daku-DarkNess316: yes loving this story cant wait to read more. grad to know another ALUCARD FAN. ALUCARD A TRUE VAMIRE THAT DOSENT SPARKEL FOR THE WIN.

**Onikai: Thanks. Edward Cullen, you will hail to the true king of the vampires! Alucard the fuck mothering vampire who could take all the girls that want to be with you in half a second! **

**Chapter 3: Team Assignments**

It had been a week since Naruto had defeated Sasuke, earning him the title of Rookie of the year. Of course, this only caused more problems for him. For one, the entire civilian council except for Mebuki Haruno, Sakura _Whore__no_'s mother, hated him for defeating 'Uchiha-sama.' Sasuke continuously challenged Naruto to duels, and Naruto politely declined. At such a smart decision, Sasuke and his banshee would always taunt him and call him weak. This helped Naruto know that Sasuke wasn't ready for any aspect of the shinobi lifestyle, especially if he was always hung up on his killing his brother.

An alarm clock sounded off with a shrill beeping noise, and a ceremonial dagger was planted in the top of it, stopping the sound. Naruto groggily sat him in his bed and removed the dagger from the clock. He proceeded into his bathroom and did his morning routine, then got dressed in his usual Yautja garb, his biomask clipped to his belt. He walked into the kitchen to see his father/grandfather figure, Longclaw and his wife, Shavea having a breakfast of medium cooked rabbit.

_"Good morning dear," _Sheavea said.

_"Ohayo obaa-chan!" _Naruto said.

Sheava was around 6' 6", short for a Yautja, but tall for a female of their species. She had the same black colored dread-locks as the other Yautja, the only difference being hers were decorated with small bones of the animals she'd killed for food. Her armor was a gray color and her boots were heeled with spikes. She stood up and Naruto hugged her, squeezing her tightly.

_"Oh," _she said, letting out a growl like chuckle. _"Stop squeezing so hard before you break my old bones." _

_ "Nonsense Shavea-obaa-chan," _Naruto replied as he sat down. _"You don't look a day over 250." _

_ "Well that is around the age we told you to look for a mate is it not?" _Longclaw said looking at Naruto from above his _Konoha Gazette _newspaper, his glasses sparkling in the light, slightly down the bridge of his nose.

_"I already have one grandfather, or did you forget?" _Naruto asked as he bit into the rabbit that was on his plate. Naruto liked his rabbits medium well, and as he picked apart the meal, his mandibles scraped leftover meat from the bones.

_"No I remember," _Longclaw said. _"It just took you what, five years after releasing her from the seal to notice that Natsumi cared for you as more than a friend and another two for you to finally marry her?" _

_ "Yeah yeah yeah," _Naruto said waving his hand as he chugged down his orange juice. _"We know. Don't remind me." _

A pair of arms draped around the teen's neck and Naruto felt a sizable pair of breasts press into his back.

**"But I'll remind you all I want to 'Ruto-kun," **Natsumi purred into his ear.

Naruto smirked as he wove a hand around the chair and brushed her center, causing a blush to appear on her cheeks. "Yes love, but we all know that I can get you to stop by doing a few simple things."

**"Hey!" **Shavea said. **"None of that at the table or I'll be spanking both of you. Now stop it." **

"Yes ma'am," they chorused as Natsumi sat on Naruto's lap, stealing some of his food.

"Hey!" Naruto cried. "I wasn't done with that!"

"Oh hush up," she said. "I'll make it up to you later."

"How?"

Natsumi leaned over and whispered into Naruto's ear, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow and something to start poking the girl's ass. She smiled as she grinded herself into him, and Shavea growled and threw a spoon at the girls head. Natsumi clutched her head, a large bump appearing and anime tears to flow down her face. Naruto kissed the bump and stood, waving to his parents.

As Naruto raced out of the compound onto the roof, he placed his biomask on and activated his cloak and began racing through the trees that were planted all around until Naruto made it to the normal population district. Over the course of the week, he'd reinvented the cloaking device the Ryoushi clan used.

The new cloaking device he employed, which was to be distributed amongst the clan in the next week, not only cloak your body as the old device did, but it also cloaks your heat signature, smell and sound. The way this version worked was in fact by not just using the design of the original cloaking technology, but it also used a concept of taking millions of tiny cameras at the back of the armor which would project the image behind the person forward. This would put his clan at new levels of hunting and would be great in protecting the village, not that the technology would be shared with the village. Clan secrets must be secret after all.

Naruto made it to the academy, and still hadn't deactivated his cloak. He quietly entered the building and sat in his seat. He noticed his entire class filing in, and didn't notice that today, he picked the seat next to Sasuke, which he didn't think to be a problem. Soon however, the sound of thunder could be heard.

Naruto groaned as he finally remembered what was going to happen if he stayed there, so he picked the seat next to Shino instead. Shino nodded in his general direction, having picked up on the Yautja-ooman hybrid's chakra signature. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and waited. The thunder ceased, as it was replaced with the lightning fast shouts of the banshee, Sakura and her friend Ino. What they were arguing over, the Uchiha. Did anyone really care, hell no.

"I WAS HERE FIRST FOREHEAD!" Ino screeched.

"AS IF INO-PIG, MY FOOT IS CLEARLY AHEAD OF YOURS!" Sakura said.

"NO!"

"YES!"

_"Oh my god!" _Naruto roared as he deactivated his cloak. "Shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down now!"

The girls stopped their arguing momentarily to look at the Yautja prince and looked at him. They proceeded to walk up the stairs and look him in the eye, or attempt to since Naruto was a foot taller than them both.

"Why don't you shut up baka!" Sakura said as she poked his chest.

"Yeah," Ino said as she crossed her arms under her budding chest. "Quit trying to be cooler than Sasuke-kun."

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed Sasuke flinch. "If you would bother to pay attention to Mr. Sunshine, you would notice that he flinches every time one of you girls calls him Sasuke-kun, but let's say that I call him that, then he smiles. So, I'm going to tell you all this one last time, the man is gay ladies."

With that, Sakura cocked back her fist and tried to punch Naruto. Key word being tried. Hinata was about to jump up and defend her crush when Naruto caught the girls fist, spun her around and brought his leg up. He kicked her in the back as he slammed her into the desk, cracking the surface and most likely bruising the girl.

He pulled slightly on her arm and she yelled in pain. Everyone in the class was wide eyed and Naruto let her go. She tried again, and Naruto caught the fist and twisted her arm behind her back. He leaned towards her and growled.

"Listen here girl and listen well," he said. "I don't take kindly to your pathetic attempts at hurting me. I am a trained hunter. I don't go down easily. I know Sasuke for one is gay, hell he could even be bi. If he is, then maybe just maybe, he'd date your pathetic ass if you would do some fucking training for once in your damn life."

He let her go and took his seat. The girl ran to a vacant seat and laid her head on the desk and proceeded to stay quiet. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, and noticed how quiet he was. He looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at him. Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji walked up to Naruto and looked at him. Naruto looked up at them, raising an eyebrow behind his bio mask.

"What?" he asked, confused.

**(play Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold at the beginning of the chorus)**

"Hail to the King!" Kiba said as he bowed on one knee.

"Hail, Hail, Hail!" Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji said as they too bowed down.

Soon, the entire class was bowing. Naruto raised an eyebrow and the class raised their heads slightly.

"Whatever you command of us," Sasuke said. "We shall do Naruto-sama."

"And what brought this on?" Naruto asked.

"You got the banshee's to shut up," Sasuke said crying anime tears of joy. "I've never been so happy in my life and if I was gay, then I would kiss you."

"You're not gay?"

"Nope. Just act like it. Keeps idiot guys from demanding fights from me because they think I'll molest them or something."

"A sound plan," Naruto said as he nodded.

Iruka came in to the peculiar sight of the class bowing to Naruto. He coughed and everyone went to their seats.

"Well then, I must say that I am proud of all of you," Iruka said. "I've had the pleasure of teaching all of you and I know that though some of you may not make it in your shinobi careers, you will all do me and Konoha proud. Now then, with me I have the team assignments so listen up while I tell you who your future team will be."

Naruto crossed his legs over his desk and nodded to Sasuke and Shikamaru, both who told the class to go to their seats. Once they did, Iruka went over teams and Naruto teamed him out until he heard a clan heirs name being called.

"Team 7...Haruno, Uchiha and Inuzuka under Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura cheered about true love while the clan born shinobi banged their heads against their respective desks.

"Moving on...Team 8 is Kurama Yokishino, Hyuuga and Aburame under Jounin Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 will be Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi under Sarutobi Asuma."

"HAHA! Naruto-baka didn't get a team!" Sakura screeched triumphantly.

Just then, the banshee felt kunai at all the vital points on her body. With a kunai to her forehead, Ino leaned in and whispered in her ear. But whatever it was caused the girl to paler even more than Orochimaru after one of Sarutobi's rigorous training sessions.

"Incorrect Sakura," Iruka says as he looks at the clipboard. "As it turns out you, Naruto, are to be apprenticed to the co-heads of the Hunter Nin Corps."

**Chapter End**

** And so ends Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed and await the next chapter vigorously. Also, sorry for the late update. I've just been busy lately with practices for a drill competition that I'm having this weekend.  
**

**But nonetheless, I stopped this chapter here for a reason. The co-Heads of the Hunter Nin Corps. Now then, I believe I wish for a Yautja to be one of them. You can pick between Longclaw, Shavea, Blackhand or Sharpsword. The second has to be either an Inuzuka, Aburame, or Kurama clan member. I am of course leaning toward Inuzuka, one in particular, but my opinion doesn't matter. I want you all to decide on who the second head is. Have a good day.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: A ranked Hunt

**Gai: YOSH! Onikai-sama was returned with another exuberantly youthful chapter for his youthful story, Volpe del Cacciatore: Fox Hunter. This very youthful chapter is entitled A ranked Hunt. I will let my youthful rival Kakashi explain. Kakashi?**

**Kakashi looks up lazily from his one eye. **

**Kakashi: Ummm, you say something Gai?**

**Gai's eyes catch on fire. **

**Gai: Damn you and your hip and cool attitude! I challenge you to a one armed and one legged spar right now! If I cannot win then I shall do one-thousand squats on one leg. If I cannot do that then I shall...**

**Naruto comes up pushing the frame out of the way. All of the Ryoushi clan are behind him with**

**massive sweat drops and wondering what the sweat drops are. **

**Naruto: I'm very sorry you all had to see that. Anyways, Onikai is sorry for not updating this in a while. But in his defense, when you've got two Naruto fanfictions where I'm a complete badass in both, you get kind of side tracked with which is sometimes often. Anyways, he hopes you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 4: A ranked Hunt**

The boy in the clearing was alert. He could feel the changes on the wind. He could hear the slight, but faint rustles of the leaves. He could sense movement in three different parts of the forest. This was how they trained him. This was how they would assume he learned best. The greatest part to him about the whole ordeal of being double-teamed was the fact that it got his skills up closer to the levels of people he admired.

Naruto back-flipped, dodging five kunai that landed in a perfect line. He leaned back as a hachi-shuriken (that's what I'm calling the predator shuriken because I've seen some with eight+ blades) whizzed past the spot his head once occupied. He jumped back as a spear tore into the ground, digging deep into the soft terra firma.

Naruto growled underneath his mask. He subconsciously channeled a bit of his mate's chakra, heightening his senses. His masters didn't care that he used the chakra. In the line of work they were teaching him to be in, you used all the tools you had to get the job done. That's what his masters had taught him.

Naruto ducked down as a leg flew over his head and he grabbed the offending appendage before flipping the female Oinin over his head before jumping backwards over a tornado of wind. The eye-patched dog landed on the ground, claws out and legs spread to keep his balance as he ran at Naruto, barking. The dog and Naruto went rolling as Naruto activated his wooden claws and slashed at the dog. As he did that, he noticed a presence behind him and a net crashed over him.

Naruto growled as he struggled with the netting and began cursing up a storm that'd make a sailor blush when the net started getting tighter.

A second hunter, one of his clan appeared. _"Give up boy. You are beaten. There is no shame in losing." _

With that, the boy smirked as he looked up at the Yautja as he walked closer.

_"What is so funny Kitsuge?"_

**"Boom." **

The clone exploded, destroying the net and sending the Predator flying. Jagged knife, third in command of the clan after Longclaw was sent flying. The Oinin Co-captain was silently fuming. He never questioned the Elder much, but he greatly wondered why he would bring this outsisder into the clan, teach him their techniques and make him heir.

After all, he was a better hunter than the boy, that much was obvious by his being co-captain of the Konoha Oinin division. He believed it was all unfair. So, he put his young charge through training sessions that would make the most battle hardened Yautja fear and that was saying something since the Ryoushi had been in some pretty bad **(AN: Or good depending on how you looked at it) **wars over the years, mainly with the Xenomorphs.

No one found it out of the ordinary, but it didn't really matter to him. All that mattered for now was that he would train his young charge. In all honesty, he didn't have much against the boy, he just wished that he was chosen to lead, mainly to give the boy more time.

_"Where are you Kitsuge?" _Jagged knife growled.

**"Doton: Shinju Zanshu," **Naruto said as he pulled Jagged knife into the ground.

Jagged knife began to aim his cannon at the ground, but that was stopped went Naruto grabbed Kukira, his Inuzuka sensei and slammed her on top of Jagged knife's head and aimed his Plasma caster at them both, an eyebrow raised behind his mask.

"Do you concede masters?" Naruto asked.

The two nodded and Naruto released Jagged knife. The Yautjan brushed the dirt off of his shoulders as he looked at the two.

"You have done well in your six months training under us Naruto," Kukira said.

"I thank you master," Naruto said as he bowed. "But may I ask why was I restricted from going on missions at the time?"

"ANBU training in general is brutal. Most would take a year to learn things, but we of the Oinin division are different. Since we must learn tracking and such things of that nature, we take at least one and a half years. But with 55% of the Ryoushi clan joining the Oinin and most of the Inuzuka along with a good number of the Hyuuga and Aburame, we've gotten better at creating teams to suit a mission. Since you knew most of what we did before you were taken on as a trainee, then we limited it down to six months, just to refine your abilities." Jagged knife stated, slight growls coming into his voice.

Naruto nodded. "Does this mean I'm in now?"

"No youngblood," Jagged knife said. "You will be after you complete your first mission. You will not have a squad of ninja with you. Just yourself do you understand?"

"Hai taichou," Naruto said going into business mode.

"Your codename for now is Kit," Kukira said. "If you complete this mission, it will be Kitsuge as per the agreement of your clan. This scroll was given to us for you by Hokage-sama. You are to shadow Team 7 on their first C-ranked mission. Your mission is to assassinate Gato of Gato Industries and the B ranked missing nin Aoi Rokusho. Secondary objective is to return the Raijin to Konoha possession"

Kukira handed him the scroll.

"You have thirty minutes until the team is scheduled to move out. I want you at the gate in no less than fifteen. Dismissed."

With that, Naruto ran off at breakneck speeds to the Ryoushi compound. Other clan members waved at him as he passed. He didn't really stop to talk much. As he ran in his room and quickly packed for a two week long mission, he didn't notice **(AN: Or barely noticed) **Natsumi watching Icha-Icha the movie.

Naruto made it to the gate with five minutes to spare and was silently waiting for the Copy Ninja to arrive. Surprisingly he wasn't late for this mission and after a brief argument that the Inuzuka and Uchiha had with their client, Team 7 moved out of Konoha's walls.

-Forest-

Now being to a different planet that was filled with jungle life, the forests of Hi no Kuni weren't all that impressive to him. Like he didn't really care for them at all. They provided no good hunting material and the shinobi that those of his clan encountered didn't have the honor to fight fairly in a one-on-one battle. It sickened the Yautjan human.

As he silently stalked the team, waiting for the chance for him to get to Wave to meet his quarry, he noted that somehow the Jounin, Hatake Kakashi was his name, had sensed him, though it'd taken him over two and a half hours to do so. This showed Naruto that either his skill was greatly exaggerated, or he just got lax as the years went on. Surprisingly, he had somehow gotten fit again in the last six months, but he was still looking like an ass.

Eventually, there was a bit of excitement. The foursome encountered a duo of missing nin from Kiri. Naruto debated on killing them and taking their bounty, but it wasn't his business because dealing with Team 7's threats, it wasn't in the job description. He knew because he read the mission parameter's scrolls.

Soon, they came to a mist covered bridge. Naruto heard the client explain that this was how he planned to free the Wave. As they exited the boat, Naruto noticed the Inuzuka throw shuriken at a bush, having detected someone in the bushes. He noticed the banshee screech something about the boy trying ve to kill an innocent bunny, but he noted that the fur was white.

"White fur," Naruto muttered as he contemplated what was wrong. "A bunny would only have white fur if he was kept inside because it's spring and his fur would be brown." Naruto nodded as he understood. "A **Kawarimi **was used, but by whom?"

His question was soon answered as a giant zanbatou flew in the air and almost cut the team in two. He heard banter about how zanbatou wielder, ex-Kiri Jounin Momochi Zabuza, former member of the Triple S, was going to spare them if they gave him the old man. In the end, the entire thing led to a battle, which Team 7 technically won, but didn't due to the interference of a fake female Hunter-nin.

It was at this point that Naruto decided to make his presence known to the team. So, he jumped down off of his branch and landed just behind the passed out Kakashi. All the members of Team 7 pulled out kunai.

"Why are you here dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"What happened to being your king Uchiha?" the Ryoushi chuckled. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. I'm here on a mission."

"Are you our aid or something?" the Inuzuka questioned.

"We don't need a baka like him to help us!" the banshee screeched.

Naruto chuckled. "Obviously you do because you all look like shit. Look, I'm not here to help you and I'm not here to keep you all alive either. I'm here on Oinin business. All I'm going to do is get your sensei to a safe place with all of you and complete my mission."

With that, Naruto put Kakashi over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. It sickened him because he could smell the sake rolling off of Kakashi's breath. He'd put that in his report later. Soon, Tazuna guided them to his humble abode, at which they were greeted by his daughter Tsunami.

"Thank you for protecting my father Shinobi-san," she said as they came in. "Dinner will be prepared in a few minutes."

With that, Naruto threw Kakashi onto the floor and kicked him in the side, the man groaned and Naruto growled slightly. Sakura looked like she was going to say something, but when his wrist claws came out, she wisely shut her face. Tsunami soon called for dinner and Naruto walked over to the table, sitting at the other end across from Tazuna.

"So dobe," Sasuke said between bites. "What's your mission?"

"My mission parameters are none of your business," Naruto said as he sat there. "All you need to know is a few people will die by the end of your mission."

"Baka!" Sakura said. "He's an Uchiha! You need to respect him and answer his question!"

Naruto shook his head as he looked at the girl. He smiled because he had earplugs in so he couldn't really hear her rant. It sucked when she figured it out because she tried taking off his mask. At that, Naruto grabbed her wrist and twisted it before slamming her head into the table.

"You do realize I could get you taken off of the shinobi roster correct?" he growled into her ear.

"You can't do that!" she said.

"Actually I can. You see even ANBU trainees rank above jounin and any comments they make regarding behavior could get anyone fired from their position or even demoted," Naruto paused to chuckle. "Plus, it wouldn't hurt to tell your mother after a nice long session of-"

With that, Sakura elbowed him in the groin and all the guys winced. Naruto gasped as he dropped to his knees. Sakura raised her foot, giving Naruto a view he didn't want to see, which caused him to gag because it was blue. So, in defense, Naruto activated his Plasma Caster's targeting system and slowly made it go up her leg and then stopped it at her forehead. She stopped just shy of kicking Naruto in the head and Naruto let his head rest on the floor as he groaned in pain.

"I'm so telling your mom that you damaged her favorite play thing," Naruto groaned.

Sakura screeched in disgust and tried beating him, but surprisingly Naruto was still able to move faster than her despite the fact that he had damaged goods. Tsunami decided to take it upon herself to make him feel better, so she dragged him upstairs with ice and towels and other things.

Tazuna shook his head at the sounds that soon came out of his daughters room and gave Naruto the evil eye when he came down two hours later. He slightly nodded because his daughter was limping a lot and couldn't feel her legs. Naruto sat down on the couch and looked at the carpenter.

"Tazuna-san," Naruto said. "Do you know where Gato's staying?"

"A big mansion on the other side of the village. It's about ten miles northeast of here."

Naruto nodded as he clipped his mask back to his belt and ran out the door, disappearing as he did so. Soon, Naruto made it to Gato's residency and landed on a branch of a tree, his hand clawing the bark for support. Naruto waited for a few hours, until it was night fall. By then, he had a good grasp of how things worked here. Guards changed every two hours and the change would take at least half an hour.

Naruto waited for that half hour time frame before he slipped into the building, making his way to the upper levels of Gato's mansion, knowing he'd be in his office. Naruto quickly walked in because the door was open and he saw Gato talking with his second target. Naruto smiled at his luck. Slowly, he crept over to Gato, but growled when he felt something pierce his shoulder.

He deactivated his cloak and saw Gato and Aoi smirking at him.

"So Konoha finally sent someone after me," Aoi said. "Your skills are good, but mine are better kid."

Naruto looked at his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. There was a bone sticking from his shoulder. He looked at the little man and saw the midget smirking.

"Did you really think I would be that easy to kill," Gato said as he grew until he was 5' 10". "I am a Kaguya. I don't die easily punk."

Gato flexed his arms as he looked at Naruto. Gato pulled a bone from his shoulder, and Naruto noted it was a blade of bone. Naruto drew his own sword and snarled as the two raced at each other. Bone clashed against metal and Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw that the Kaguya, who looked like he hadn't picked up a blade in his life, was actually quite good with a sword.

Naruto smiled under his mask, knowing this would be fun...at least until he got kicked in the side. Naruto crashed into an arm chair and growled when he saw Aoi running at him with the Raijin activated.

"You don't fight with honor," Naruto said, cocking his head to side.

"I'm a shinobi bitch," Aoi said. "Not a samurai."

"Then you don't deserve an honorable death," Naruto growled.

Aoi slashed down at Naruto, hoping to shock him with the chakra blade, but howled in pain when Naruto cut his arm off at the elbow. Naruto grabbed the Raijin before placing it in a scroll and kicked Aoi in the stomach. He aimed his Plasma caster at the injured man and fired, a shower of blood spraying the walls of the office.

Naruto looked at Gato as he slowly walked over and he could see the fear in the man. He could smell it too. Naruto activated his wrist blades and cut off the man's head, sending it rolling. He sealed Gato and Aoi's heads in a scroll separate from the Raijin and raced back to Tazuna's house, leaving a letter for him and Tsunami at the door. He then quickly made his way to Konoha, racing past the Chunin on duty and made his way to the Hokage's office.

-Hokage's Office-

Hiruzen was furiously battling the damnable foe, paperwork. Even after Naruto killed his fake secretary, the paper clone of the Angle of Ame, the damn thing still kept coming in high numbers. But soon, he began to notice that most of the paper work came from civilians wanting things, mainly Ryoushi technology. He would put those papers in a pile and give them to Longclaw at the next council meeting, which was tomorrow. He also knew that Longclaw would bring Naruto too.

Soon, a Ryoushi Oinin appeared on one knee, bowed. He noticed the blonde dreadlocks and smiled.

"Ah Naruto," Hiruzen said. "How are you my boy?"

"I am well Hokage-sama," Naruto said.

"Rise Kit and report on your mission."

Naruto stood and quickly ran through the events and nodded.

"I want a full report, one for your commander and the other for me on our desks by morning. Now take the items to your commander please."

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a shunshin.

-ANBU HQ, Oinin Division-

Naruto appeared in the office of the Headhunter, bowed.

"Hello Kit," Ryu said. "How was your mission?"

Naruto handed him the scrolls and Ryu handed him an upgraded version of his biomask, complete with a newly polished and preserved fox skull. This was given to him by Longclaw to give to Naruto should he pass the test.

"You've done well in completing your first mission in such a small time Fox," Ryu said. "Rise and claim your place among the Oinin of Konoha."

Naruto replaced his ANBU mask with his new biomask and liked how it felt. He could see in all of the spectrums. He noticed he could even see invisible Ryoushi members running around and even chakra signatures. He looked at his commander as the dragon masked ANBU stood and made a fist with his right hand and slammed it into his chest.

"During the chase there is only the thrill," Ryu began.

Naruto slammed his fist into his chest. "During the hunt, there is only the kill,"

The two said the final line together. "We live, fight and breath for the hunt. For we are Konoha's Oinin."

Naruto inclined his head to his commander as he disappeared.

**Chapter End**

** So, I hope you all liked this new chapter. I thought long and hard about what I wanted the Oinin oath to be and I went with something that would appease to every clan apart of it, especially the Ryoushi. So, enjoy and I'll try to get this back up to par with everything else I've done. **


End file.
